parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Candace
1987Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway dub in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Josie McCoy (Josie and the Pusycats) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Serena (Pokemon) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Kim Possible * Mina/Sailor Venus - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) * Ikuko Tsukino - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Luna - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Miss Haruna - Herself * Molly Baker - Dawn (Pokemon) * Melvin Butler - Barry (Pokemon) * Queen Beryl - Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone) * Jedite - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Susan Baker - Johanna (Pokemon) * Morga - Herself * Kenji Tsukino - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Andrew - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Sammy Tsukino - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Princess Saffron - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Raye's Grandpa - Professor Birch (Pokemon) * Neflite - Maxie (Pokemon) * Zoycite - Cassidy (Pokemon) * Peter - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mika Cassidy - Herself * Malachite - Butch (Pokemon) * Crane Game Joy - Ron Stoppable * Greg - Alan M. berry (Josie and the Pussycats) * Chad - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Artemis - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) * Evil Prince Darien - Roland Bellyache (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Queen Serenity -Dowager Empress Marie (Anastasia) * Alan Granger - Nathan (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman) * Ann Granger - Eva (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Catzi (Bad) - Carmen Sandiego (Where the earth is Carmen Sandiego) * Bertie - Hydia (?????) * Setsuna Meiou - Natsumi Tsujimoto (You're Under Arrest) * Catzi (Good) - Heather Hogwarsh (Super Pig) * Andrew's Sister - Kassie Claren (Super Pig) * Wiseman - Dr. Heinz D * Wicked Lady - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Professor Tomoe - Dark Bakura (Yu-gi-Oh) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Kodachi Kuno (Ranma ½) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Akane Tendo (Ranma ½) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Zirconia - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tiger's Eye - Hades (Hercules) * Fish Eye - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Hawk's Eye - Jafar (Aladdin * Queen Nehelenia - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom) Seasons: # Sailor Candace (Season 1) # Sailor Candace (Season 2) # Sailor Candace (Season 3) # Sailor Candace (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Candace R: Promise of The Rose Trivia: * Amy/Sailor Mercury was Josie McCoy in 1961Movies's TV Spoof, Amy and the Pussycats. Gallery: Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Serena/Sailor Moon Josie McCoy in Josie & the Pussycats in Outer Space.jpg|Josie McCoy as Amy/Sailor Mercury Serena in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Serena as Raye/Sailor Mars Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Kim Possible as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Mira Nova in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Mira Nova as Mina/Sailor Venus Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Johnson as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Flynn as Ikuko Tsukino Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Luna Haruna Sakurada.jpg|Haruna Sakurada as Herself Dawn in Pokemon Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey!.jpg|Dawn as Molly Baker Barry.jpg|Barry as Melvin Butler Madame-Mim-madame-mim-16115099-560-420.jpg|Madam Mim as Queen Beryl Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Jedite Johanna Anime.png|Johanna as Susan Baker Morga.jpg|Morga as Herself Lawrence (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Lawrence Fletcher as Kenji Tsukino 258px-Quasimodo-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame).jpg|Quasimodo as Andrew Phineas Flynn in Phineas and Ferb Star Wars.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Sammy Tsukino Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Princess Saffron Professor Birch.png|Professor Birch as Raye's Grandpa Maxie.jpg|Maxie as Neflite Cassidy's smile.jpeg|Cassidy as Zoycite Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Helen Lambert Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Beach Beastie.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Herbert Rex Owen in Child's Play.png|Rex Owen as Peter Mika Cassidy.jpg|Mika Cassidy as Herself Butch (Pokemon).jpg|Butch as Malachite Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Crane Game Joe Alan M. Mayberry.png|Alan M Berry as Greg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Chad Tom Sawyer in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Artemis Wade Load in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Wade Load as Ken Natsumi Tsujimoto.jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto as Trista/Sailor Pluto Heather Hogwarsh in Super Pig.jpg|Heather Hogwarsh as Catzi (Good) Kodachi Kuno.jpg|Kodachi Kuno as Amara/Sailor Uranus Akane Tendo-0.jpg|Akane Tendo as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:1987Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof